Wheatly
''Principal GLaDOS: Wheatly? That sownds like a MORON name!'' ''Wheatly: I AM NOT A MORMON!!11!!!3'' :- HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE Wheatly the Robo Ball, most typically known as Wheatly, is the boyfriend and, later, husband of Marrissa Roberts and the most prominently featured British character in the MarissaTheWriter stories. Later stories reveal that he used to be known as Harry Potter, and therefore, he is frequently referred to by ASBusinessMagnet as "Wheatly Potter". He is the original main protagonist and narrator of HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, before the role is taken on by Jenny Weasley. He also appears as a narrator in select chapters of ITS MY LIFE!, TEEN FORTRESS 2 and THE MARRISSA GAMES, and has been stated by Doombly to be on par with Marrissa Roberts with regard to his narrative style. Description After getting plastic surgery from Robot and Roslalonde Lettuce but before being converted to a robot ball, Wheatly is described as "nowo tall with blond hare an glasses an like nerd but no scar of litening an also a more diffrant voice". Wheatly's transformation to a robot ball is described in detail in both TEEN FORTRESS 2 and HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE. In both of those stories, according to him, Cave Jonson "removed my skelton eksept for my head so I was ball shaped, then turned my skin to mettle (lick how the wizards can turn led to gold in movies) an taked an eye out so I only had one bloody big one but he kept my man balls". Him keeping reproductive organs comes into play later on, as he and Marrissa seem to have had a child legitimately. Family Biography Doombly stories Harry Potter was a student of Hogwarts. Originally, he, Jenny, Ron Weasley and Hermoany Stranger were "BBFs" who acted together in both defeating "VLODMORT" and dealing with his "Deth Dealers". However, upon learning from Gobo Fraggle, Hogwarts's new principal, that Mr. Sanpe killed the previous principal and escaped, he headed to Portal High School along with Jenny Weasley and came up with the identity of Wheatly (hinted to him by Robot Lettuce). However, after Wheatly used his magic in front of Mr. Sanpe, the latter struck him with amnesia, making him unable to remember his previous life, and as Principal GLaDOS called him Wheatly, he assumed the identity full-time. Later, at Gobo Fraggle's behest, Cave Jonson made him into the most commonly seen robot ball form and sent him to the future. In the future, in Portal Labs, Wheatly is in charge of the relax hotel, and there first meets Marrissa Roberts, who is from the future. While Marrissa pretends that she isn't from the future, Marrissa and Wheatly fall in love at first sight. However, their encounter is interrupted by GLaDOS. When fighting GLaDOS, Marrissa accidentally creates a black hole, sending herself and Wheatly to the past, back to Portal High School. Upon learning that they are from the future, the TEEN FORTRESS 2, most prominently Ingineer, proceed to make a time machine, and Marrissa and Wheatly, relatively unhurt, go to the future. In the future, Wheatly doesn't get to do much as Marrissa kills CHELLGADOS and Atlas and P-Body. However, when she is fighting her evil clone Assirram Strebor, Wheatly plays a vital role. When Assirram is about to blow Wheatly up, he uses his flashlight and temporarily blinds Assirram. In the end of ITS MY LIFE!, he is fitted with Atlas's body and gets together as a family with Marrissa and the daughter she gave birth to, Chell Junor. In THE MARRISSA GAMES, as Marrissa is sent to the Hunger Games, Wheatly and Chell Junor are left behind. However, not before long, Wheatly is met by Gale Thunderpants. Gale reveals to Wheatly that he (Wheatly) used to be Harry Potter and that Gale used to be Ron Weasley, and thus Gale and Wheatly train together, aiming to help Marrissa. Wheatly plays a crucial role later in THE MARRISSA GAMES, launching a spell that brings all the protagonists of MarissaTheWriter stories that had died back to life, and killing himself in the process. His corpse is later found by Wreck-it Ralph and Fix-it Felix, who fix Wheatly, and he, Chell Junor and Marrissa proceed to have a family reunion, closing THE MARRISSA GAMES. Alternate timeline In what appears to be an alternate timeline, Wheatly was never brought by Marrissa to the past. He proceeded to have many encounters with her, one of which resulted in Marrissa being pregnant with their "robot ball/human baby", later named Chell Junor. This version of Wheatly was then sent to space at the whims of Chell and brought back to Portal Labs by Marrissa. In Portal Labs, he then encounters Atlas and P-Body, who intoxicate him and convince him to get revenge on Marrissa. This causes heartbreak in Marrissa, who punches Wheatly so hard that she kills him. Just then, GLaDOS reveals her plan to make Marrissa a goth emo worked and Marrissa uses her powers to kill GLaDOS, also killing the Andord Hell version of Gabe Jonson, who had offered to fix Wheatly. Wheatly's corpse is then sent to the past, where Atlas and P-Body find it and begin consuming the drugs and beer stored within it, eventually becoming druggy jerks and going so far as to intoxicate Wheatly in the first place. Sue Mary In DRAGON AGE ORIGANS PART 2: JONSON VERSUS ZOMBIES!, Harry Potter appears as a prisoner in King Earl's castle. He is rescued by Commander Jonson, and joins the protagonists. ASBusinessMagnet stories Wheatly has a supporting role in fanfics featuring Chell Junor by ASBusinessMagnet, such as Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host and Marrissaverse Stories 2015. The common plotline that they share is Marrissa Roberts, due to speshul powers, accidentally getting herself transported to the past and assuming the identity of Violet Beauregarde, and Wheatly telling Chell Junor that Marrissa sewisided and raising her on her own, eventually transporting her to Portal High School in the past. Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame is the first story to introduce Wheatly NEO. Through unknown means, he and Doombly meet Chell Junor, now named Chell Joy, in the Third Creation. As a robot, he is well-equipped and is able to assist in recreating many famous cast members for the new city of Portal High School. Fan stories Wheatley is killed in the beginning of Portla 3, and thus gets no part in the real story. However, the backstory connects him not only to Harry Potter, but also to his counterpart in My Immortal, "Vampire". In The Chronicles of DA SUs, written by the aptly named "WheatleysGurl", Wheatley is Kitteh's best friend. In the fic, he is human (or at least humanoid, with Kitteh not knowing the difference). He often understands the other characters, speaking in trollficese, literally, and assumes he was called a "mourn" and a "boron", rather than a "moron". Abilities Wheatly, as Harry, is a rather powerful wizard who is capable of executing many spells. At one point, his abilities exceed even those of Marrissa; while her speshul powers can't resurrect people, his spells can, albeit at the cost of his life. His trademark spell is "Expecto Petroleum", the nature of which is unclear. Personality Despite being frequently labeled as a "moron", Wheatly has been shown to ace his SATs, proving that he at least academically performs rather well. Wheatly's distinct manner of speech and attitude, being not much more than a sidekick to both Jenny and Marrissa, is what sets him apart from most other trollfic versions of Harry Potter, including Vampire (a "goff" in a love triangle with Ebony and Draco) and Harry from Potter Puppet Pals (self-important and a slacker). Relationships Jenny Weasley Originally, Jenny was not much more than a "BBF" of Harry. However, during their mission to Hogwarts, they both started dating and eventually broke up. They have never seen each other since Wheatly was converted to a robot ball. Gobo Fraggle Harry has kept a relatively good relationship with Gobo Fraggle, with the implication that the two were just as close as Harry and Albert Dumblydore, and even slips up by calling Gobo "Dumbledore". Despite this, it was Gobo who contracted Cave Jonson to turn Wheatly into a robot ball, as part of his general campaign in ruining Hogwarts. Wheatly, however, never finds this out and has no part in defeating Gobo. Mr. Sanpe While Mr. Sanpe is known to hate Harry Potter, he also develops a grudge against the new identity of Wheatly, due to wrongly perceiving him as the one who killed his romantic interest Bertha Boombooms, whereas in reality, he merely exposed her dirty secrets and she sewisided due to losing popularity. However, eventually, Mr. Sanpe figures out that Wheatly and Harry Potter are the same person, and as a result, gives him amnesia, as an alternative to killing (which would just alert the cops). After this, Wheatly and Mr. Sanpe never interact again. Marrissa Roberts Wheatly is Marrissa's romantic interest and the two get married in chapter 15 of ITS MY LIFE!. Marrissa has not loved anyone before Wheatly, other than "a guy I missed a bunch", and the romance between the two is not as developed as one would expect from the series' main couple, other than for the love triangle between the two and Chell. They have a daughter, Chell Junor. Chell While Wheatly has shown romantic interest in Chell, especially with regard to her dancing, he is also disappointed in her, mainly because of her being not as "hot and pretty" as Marrissa and because she didn't catch him when he fell off his rail, as seen in Portal 2. Chell Junor Roberts The relationship between Wheatly and Chell Junor has been established in various stories by ASBusinessMagnet. In them, Wheatly raised Chell Junor on his own, due to Marrissa's mishap and sources such as Enchiridion Marrissa stating that she sewisided. He does a lot to protect Chell Junor, both telling her that Marrissa sewisided rather than abandoned the family, and sending her to Portal High School due to her unsatisfying school life in District 12 High School. Trivia *In Doombly's serious stories, Wheatley is usually given the human name "Wheatley Pendleton", with the last name being based on Wheatley's originally intended name in Portal 2. Perhaps coincidentally, this name is alliterative with "Wheatly Potter". *Doombly stated that Wheatly's parents would be the equivalents of Harry Potter's canon parents, James Potter and Lily Evans. They briefly appear in HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, in the past in relation to THE KILL OF SNAPE's present, but are not given any significant role. *As Wheatly NEO, his ATK and DEF are both at 417, much higher than those of most monsters in Undertale. Appearances *''DRAGON AGE ORIGANS 2: JONSON VERSUS ZOMBIES!'' (Non-canonical appearance) (As Harry Potter) *''HARRY POTTER'S TWILITE'' (Non-canonical appearance) (As Harry Potter) *''Halflife: Fulllife Consequences: Binds of Freedome'' (Non-canonical appearance) *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) (Partial narrator) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' (Partial narrator) (First connects Harry and Wheatly) *''MarissaxChell'' *''Portla 3'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''The Chronicles of DA SUs'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' (Partial narrator) *''Post-SCrash Session'' (Mentioned only) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Living Someone Else's Life'' *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' (Main narrator) *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' *''ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS'' (Mentioned only) *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Valve game characters Category:Narrators